His Light It Was His and Nobody Else's
by ScarletCherryBlossoms
Summary: Rated T for Gokudera-kun's potty mouth... Tsuna X Kyouya (eventually) and some Yamamoto X Gokudera (Also slightly eventually) Have fun reading and I warn you that Tsuna goes through A LOT! Hehe... anyways, Have Fun and please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

_A dark path loomed in front of the amber-eyed Mafioso. He walked forward with half lidded, distant eyes. The young vongola's shirt was shredded and his pants had cuts everywhere. As he limped forward on unsteady legs, he only had one mission to accomplish: Getting back to his guardians and friends before it was too late. After all, it might be his last chance to see his most favored guardian…_

().()

Tsunayoshi Sawada was running late for the last day of school before spring break. If he didn't get there fast enough, then a certain raven haired perfect would see to the death of him. Making it just in time, Tsuna dashed through the classroom door as the bell rang. His storm guardian running up to him not long after.

"Judaime, you're just in time!" Gokudera Hayato greeted him.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna returned the greeting.

().()

The teacher walked in the door and made everyone get seated before attendance was taken. Yamamoto Takashi wasn't able to greet his boss, but he was content with Gokudera being able to greet him. Hibari Kyouya soon entered the room by slamming open the door. Tsuna left out a light Hiiie as the perfect entered the room. He made a B-line for Tsuna and shoved a paper in his face. Tsuna, being the scaredy cat that he was, cowered at the sight of the angry raven-haired perfect coming towards him.

"What is this?" Kyouya growled with anger through clenched teeth.

"Huh..." Tsuna mumbled as he took the paper off his face to get a clearer look at it.

The paper had big colorful photos and bubble letters on it. All of the photos were of Tsuna and Kyouya. These photos were related to the meaning of the words written: "Hibari Kyouya and Tsunayoshi Sawada are one of a kind! They're mates and we know it!" It took a few moment for the words to sink in for the amber eyed Mafioso. When they did sink in, Tsuna almost fell out of his seat in disbelief.

"What!" Tsuna screeched to nobody in particular.

"That's what I want to know!" Hibari hissed menacingly.

Hibari took the paper away from his shocked boss and walked to the front of the room. He then told the teacher what this was about in a low voice so nobody would hear. The perfect then asked the teacher a simple question and was rewarded with a nod. Once the teacher Okayed his question, Hibari climbed on top of her desk and began to address the classroom.

"Whoever put out this false information will hereby be hunted down and bitten to death by me. Anyone who has some relevant information that can be found useful will be excused from getting bitten to death. I will now set the school under lockdown until the culprit is founded and punished _severely_. Thank you for your time and information gathering will proceed shortly." The perfect announced before leaping off the desk and heading for the next classroom since the school was already in lockdown for the students.

().()

Tsuna's head hit the desk as Hibari left the room. Everyone in the classroom turned their eyes on him, having seen the photos and having read the words. All glares were sent in his direction and they left him shivering in slight fright. If looks could kill, Tsuna would be way gone by now. Kyouya's interruption of the class had made the teacher cancel class and head straight for the doors to go home. Teachers and staff were free to leave unless found guilty otherwise.

Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna and gave his shoulder a light pat before Gokudera came over to yell at him for touching the tenth. Tsuna's sigh echoed around the room as it went quiet for a few moments. He hated times like this; when one of his guardians would go on a rampage and destroy everything in their way. It was the last day of school before spring break, couldn't they just leave him one day of rest.

"I…I didn't do it, I swear! My friends were joking; they wanted it to be a prank. Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna heard some guy just outside the door whining with fear.

Out of habit, Tsuna shot out of his chair and ran out the door. He saw Hibari about to hit a student with one of his tonfas and instinctively, Tsuna ran between them with his arms outstretched. Pain shot through his left shoulder as metal and bone met. It vibrated through his arm and ribcage. The boy behind him looked up from his cowering state to see dame-Tsuna between him and the raven haired perfect. He couldn't believe it; dame-Tsuna had just saved him.

().()

Hibari's eyes widened at the sudden action. He hadn't been able to stop himself in mid swing when the amber eyed mafia boss had gotten between them. With Tsuna's bangs covering his eyes, he couldn't read the boy as easily. There was a blank expression on his face, but Tsuna's eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"Ts…Tsuna…yoshi…Sawada…" The still scared boy behind Tsuna said his full name in disbelief.

"What?" The brown haired boy replied in the tone that he only used when in his hyper mode.

"Th…Thank you…" The boy stuttered behind him out of fear as heads poked out of the classroom doors.

"Mhmm…" Tsuna coldly replied as he began to lose consciousness.

Tsuna had started to pass out from the recoil of his adrenaline and the fact that he had a hard time sleeping last night due to reborn pushing him to the max during training. As the world began to go black all around Tsuna and he began to fall forward. Hibari caught him from the front while the other boy grabbed him from behind. With their joint effort, they kept Tsuna off the floor as the exhausted young Vongola fell into a deep sleep peacefully.

"What did you do to Judaime?" Gokudera accused as he tried to get his dynamite going.

"Wait Gokudera… You don't know what happened." Yamamoto tried to calm him as he grabbed Gokudera's arms from behind.

The boy that was currently helping to hold up Tsuna looked up at the perfect, waiting for him to explain the situation. After a few minutes, the perfect still said nothing. Hibari looked down at the sleeping young Vongola in his hands and sighed like it was hard for him to still be here.

"I'm taking this herbivore to the infirmary… If you don't like it, then get bitten to death." Hibari hissed before beginning to carry away the unconscious Tsuna.

"Okay…" mumbled the boy as he helped carry Tsuna to the infirmary.

"Bring back Judaime, bastard!" Gokudera barked as they took off.

().()

Yamamoto held Gokudera back as Hibari and the boy took Tsuna to the infirmary. Shamal was out for the day, both knew that he doesn't treat guys anyhow. Once they placed Tsuna on the bed, Hibari took his index finger and thumb and opened Tsuna's right eye. Tsuna's eye was distant and blank, like it should be if he's asleep, but it was also missing its usual gleam. The boy that had helped Hibari saw this and opened his mouth to make a suggestion.

"It looks as if Tsuna passed out from exhaustion and malnutrition. He'll need to eat something in the next twelve hours or he'll slowly starve to death." The boy explained.

"I know…" Hibari said in his normally cold tone and the boy flinched.

"I was just trying to help out…" the boy mumbled once he'd recovered from Hibari's cold words.

"It would have helped, if it was anyone other than me… Don't group me with herbivores like yourselves." Hibari had finally left his seat and had his left tonfa against the boy's chest.

"Hibari… no…"Tsuna mumbled while only half awake.

Hibari turned to see the brown haired Vongola boss try to sit up in his condition. The boy, who was still under the perfect's tonfa, noticed just how boss-like Tsuna actually sounded right now. Tsuna's amber eyes stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. His sight was still mostly black with some dark grey areas. The young Vongola boss could still hear everything that was said, but couldn't see.

"How did you even know what I was doing when you obviously can't even see?" Hibari growled in frustration while he crossed his arms.

Tsuna turned to face the perfect and tried to look him in the eye. "I still know where you are… and from the tone of your voice, I can tell if you are being mean to that boy or not." Tsuna finished as Hibari flinched from Tsuna's oddly cold tone.

The cold tone that Tsuna was talking in was starting to irk the perfect's interests and it gave him the chills. Tsuna in his boss mode was the only Tsuna that Hibari could handle being around, not this herbivore.

"Thanks again, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The boy apologized as he bowed.

"Tsuna, please… and don't thank me, it's the least I can do to at least try to keep you still breathing." Tsuna smiled lightly as he replied like it was nothing.

"Try to keep me still… breathing?" The boy mumbled as he fell to his butt on the floor.

"Ya…" Tsuna kept on smiling until pain tore through his body again.

"Gahh…" Even more pain ripped through Tsuna and it caused him to grab at his left shoulder in an effort to ease the pain a little. Hibari propped himself up against the wall as Tsuna's breath quickened slightly. Since Hibari had used such force when using his tonfas, that little shot that hit Tsuna's shoulder bone was having after-pains from the vibrations caused.

"Are you okay, Tsuna…" the boy asked as he came up to Sawada.

Suddenly, the boy watched in horror as Tsuna's forehead light up in an amber-ish gold flame that almost matched his eyes. Tsuna lifted up his ungloved hands and watched as they were enveloped in flames. The Vongola's eyes became sharper and more acute as the distant look was sucked out of them.

"Hibari…" Tsuna called for his cloud guardian.

"Hmm?" Hibari asked quite carefree as the other boy began to freak out.

"I didn't do this." Tsuna answered as he slid out of the bed, able to stand again.

The boy that had been near him moved away from Tsuna like he was a demon. Tsuna just casually walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, he had diminished the flames that were on it earlier. Hibari, being well… Hibari… came up behind the boy and knocked him out. This earned him a glare from Tsuna though.

Reborn came into the infirmary window without any warning soon after. Hibari looked at the Arcobaleno questioningly. "Reborn, what's this about?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

"It was an experiment… You were shot with a hyper dying will bullet that was redesigned to activate again after you passed out. Seems like it works quite well…" Reborn complimented his own work, not worried about Tsuna much.

"Then why did it have to happen during school?" Tsuna retorted before another shot of pain shot through him, causing him to drop to one knee.

"Hibari's why… I didn't tell him to knock you out." Reborn defended as Tsuna glared at him once more.

"Anyway, there seems to be one flaw…" Reborn looked over Tsuna before resting his gaze on the raven haired perfect perched against another wall. "Pain is kept for a longer amount of time before it dissipates, if it ever even will."

"Great… Gahh…" Tsuna clenched his teeth together again as his shoulder began to sear once more.

"Don't get hurt anymore dame-Tsuna." Reborn responded as he jumped back out of the window.

().()

And so… the day went on with a hyper-mode Tsuna and a VERY grouchy and upset Hibari. Will Tsuna's pain ever go away, or will it stay forever and damage his way of doing things? Look to the next upcoming chapter for some more!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't get hurt anymore dame-Tsuna." Reborn responded as he jumped back out of the window._

().()

Tsuna let out a little sigh as his home tutor ran away like usual. Hibari still leaned against the wall and began to look as if he were about to fall asleep. The pain in Tsuna's arm still radiated heat throughout his body which was always followed by pain. Lying on the floor was the boy that had been knocked out earlier.

The amber-eyed Vongola boss picked up the boy and laid him on the bed before looking out the window that Reborn had jumped out of. Hibari looked up through his bangs to watch Tsuna jump onto the window sill. This was going to turn out bad.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked in his usual cold tone.

"Getting away from the school before someone else sees me like this." Tsuna replied in his hyper-mode voice.

Tsuna went to jump from the window, but someone grabbed his T-shirt and dragged him back inside. There was then a loud crashing noise as the young Vongola was thrown into one of the open beds. Hibari closed the window and threw ice-laden glares at Tsuna.

"No students are allowed to leave. I made myself clear the first time, didn't I?" Hibari snarled.

"I'm leaving anyway. There is no way that I would even consider what was on that paper!" Tsuna barked back fiercely with no fear in his voice.

Hibari flinched at the herbivore's sudden outburst. Without the usual fear that insisted on crawling through Tsuna's words, he seemed more carnivorous. Tsuna gave Hibari the same cold stare that he does to the Vongola boss and made a mad dash for the window. Just before Tsuna could make it, Hibari managed to grab ahold of his clothes again. This time, Kyouya threw a punch Tsuna's way. The trained Vongola boss dodged it as the door flew open.

().()

Both boys stopped suddenly and looked to see Dr. Shamal walk in. One look at the two told him everything he needed to know. The boy on the bed had started to stir just as Hibari initiated the fight. Now he was sitting in bed staring at the two with fear.

"What the hell are you two doing in my office? Take it outside or something! For the last time, I don't treat guys!" Shamal growled furiously at the mess made out of his office, and the boy sitting in one of the beds.

"I thought you were out for the day." Hibari pointed out as he still held onto Tsuna's shirt.

"I came back once I heard that you put the school under lockdown just because of some silly little poster." Shamal retorted.

"There was something utterly humiliating and disturbing on that poster that broke school rules." Hibari growled in reply.

"If it was humiliating and disturbing, then why did you flash it around the classroom like it was nothing?" Tsuna yelled at the perfect's statement.

"Nobody could read it in that short of a time." Hibari barked as he pulled a fist back to strike.

"Then why did they all look at me afterwards like I was trash?" The Vongola boss yelled back coldly.

Hibari stared at the amber-eyed mafia boss with disbelief before getting angry again. He tried to throw a punch, but it was caught before Hibari's fist could connect. The perfect had to back off as Tsuna's flames started to go haywire. A powerful surge of energy passed up through Tsuna and his whole body lit on fire.

"Hmmm…" Shamal looked at the flaming Vongola boss with an interest in why his flames went haywire.

"Why am I on fire?" Tsuna started to panic even in his hyper-mode.

"It looks like this new bullet was a bad idea after all." Reborn stated as he appeared at the now opened window again.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as his tutor looked him over a few times.

"Hibari, you better let him go somewhere else unless you want the school to blow up too." Reborn explained to the perfect without worry.

"…to blow up too… Does that mean I am going to explode! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor when the Arcobaleno wasn't paying any attention to him.

"It could happen… or you'll just explode everything up around you." Reborn replied with a wave as he once again disappeared.

"Get out of Namimori now!" Hibari ordered the Vongola boss to leave.

"I can't just leave the whole town before anything happens!" Tsuna declared as his flames raged higher.

"Then get away from any public place!" Hibari hissed as he shoved the amber-eyed Vongola boss out the window.

"I'm going…" Tsuna replied in that cold tone that made Hibari shiver as he flew away.

Tsuna's intense flames had lightly burned the perfect's hands. Shamal had left a little while ago when Reborn had come in. The boy that had been lying on the bed was now dashing down the hallways in fear while muttering about what he saw. Hibari leaned and had to grab his sides as a shiver ran down his spine. The perfect didn't like what the poster had said, but some of it seemed true to him. Tsuna could only make him act this way when he got a little bossy and got that cold tone that came with it. Tsuna's hyper-mode self always made the perfect scream inside and sent him into an instant comatose of pleasure.

Kyouya couldn't seem to let the Vongola boss blow up by himself, so he put Kusakabe in charge of finding out who put up the poster and went after Tsuna. The cloud guardian ran as fast as he could towards the nearest unpopulated area. There was a loud exploding noise and Hibari stopped in his tracks. Without another moment of hesitation, he changed direction to go to where he heard the explosion.

().()

Tsuna had just made it to an abandoned construction site when his flames became overpowering. The flames began to slice away at his clothing and leave burns in their path. After a few moments of the extreme heat and pain, the flames exploded around him, sending the Vongola boss into a sewer system ten feet under. It was as if Tsuna had used his X-burner on the ground below him.

Darkness blurred the young Vongola boss's vision as he tumbled into the dark waters. It was even harder to see under the water than above it where the hole let in a little light. The fast waters swept Tsuna farther and farther into the depths of the sewer line. Bubbles came out of his mouth as his oxygen began to run low.

The amber-eyed Mafioso had just managed to break the surface and take a deep breath before he was sucked under again. Trying to swim became wasted effort as the murky water just tired him out more. Just before he gave up, there was a grate that stopped unwanted things from going deeper. Tsuna smashed into it and the force of the water began to push on his chest, making him loose more air. He managed to climb out of the dark, murky death trap and lay on his back, breathing in as much air as he could.

().()

By the time that Hibari had gotten to the construction site, Tsuna was already gone. The dark waters running quickly in the partially exploded sewage system had already dragged him halfway down the tunnels. Kyouya looked around for his amber-eyed boss. There was nothing left of him but the still-burning flames that licked at the broken metal.

"Where did that stupid herbivore go? Making me worry like this is going to get him bitten to death!" Hibari hissed as he began looking around while starting to panic.

After a moment of hesitation, Hibari carefully began to descend down into the black abyss. He wanted to see his boss again before something terribly bad happen to him. There was a little hope that filled Hibari every time he saw his boss's still-burning flames littered everywhere.

().()

Tsuna's flame still burned atop his head. As he sat up though, his limbs felt heavy and his whole body ached in pain. The burns left his skin feeling like it was still on fire. He sat there for a few moments before finally deciding to try and stand up. Pain raked through Tsuna's body as he stood on uneasy legs. It felt like an eternity for him to stand up correctly and take his first wobbly step.

The young Vongola boss found a tunnel leading somewhere else. Since Tsuna had no idea where he was currently at or the way he came from, he thought that this tunnel leading away was the best choice. With that in mind, the soaked amber-eyed Vongola boss made his way uneasily along the pitch black hallway.

().()

"Get out here right now herbivore or when I find you, you will be bitten to death!" Hibari yelled angrily down the dark tunnel.

Kyouya walked down a narrow service path as the murky waters whipped past him fiercely. The perfect was getting annoyed with Tsuna's disappearance. It wasn't just making him annoyed and angry though, he was also starting to worry and panic. Reborn had said that there was a chance that Tsuna would not make it back alive.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! Get your butt out here RIGHT now!" Hibari screamed Tsuna's full in in annoyance at the top of his lungs as he rounded a bend.

"Where are you?" Kyouya asked sheepishly.

().()

Tsuna could have sworn that he heard his full name being yelled out, but the ringing in his head made him think that it was all in his mind. He started to lose feeling in his feet and arms as he trudged onward. Darkness began to ease into his vision as it blurred to nothing but blurry blotches everywhere. It became increasingly hard to see, think, and even move onward. The dark looming path turned around and began to empty out back into the main canal.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna called out quietly as he let his bangs fall into his face.

().()

Hibari was walking aimlessly down the long main canal when he heard his first name being called out weakly. The slow walk that he had been going at was taken over by a fast jog as he raced to the next tunnel. A dark path loomed in front of the perfect. Looking into it he saw Tsuna.

The amber-eyed mafia boss walked forward with half lidded, distant eyes. The young vongola's shirt was shredded and his pants had cuts everywhere. Within the rips and tears, Hibari could see dark burns underneath them. He limped forward on unsteady legs and the Vongola boss no longer had his orange flame on his forehead. Tsuna began to fall forward as he tripped on his own foot.

Before Tsuna could hit the ground though, strong arms wrapped around him and he was enveloped in a sweet smell. The smell reminded him of someone he knew, but the Vongola boss was too out of it to place the smell. Hibari held the amber-eyed boy off the floor with ease. Tsuna felt deathly light and he was soaked from head to toe. A look of worry passed over Kyouya and he looked down at his boss.

"Tsuna…" Hibari whispered his name first.

"Tsunayoshi." Then the call came at a regular noise level.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Hibari finally hit a panicked yell. "Wake up!"

There was no response from the amber-eyed, brown haired Vongola boss. Tsuna's eyes were shut completely and his breaths came in shallow, weak spurts. Hibari looked around for something to help him lift the young Vongola out of the canal. When he found nothing, the only option left was to carry him out over Hibari's own shoulder. A light sigh of annoyance and relief escaped Kyouya's mouth before he could stop it.

().()

As the perfect made his last few struggling steps out of the hole, a quick smile spread across his lips. Hibari took a deep breath of fresh air before remembering that there was a certain half-death amber-eyed boy draped over his shoulder. Hurriedly, Kyouya took off to the only place he knew where there would be not only a first-aid kit, but also a warm futon… Namimori High.

When the perfect made it back into the discipline committee's quarters, Kusakabe stared at the raven haired man in disbelief. Not only did the never rule-breaking president break a rule by coming in through the window, but he was also carrying a passed out Tsuna. Someone that Kusakabe thought would never be carried by the discipline committee's president.

"President, what's going on?" Kusakabe asked quickly.

"Nothing… Did you find out who made the poster?" Hibari dodged the question quickly.

"Yes… they are currently locked in the principal's office." Kusakabe replied.

"Good… Now let everyone else leave and you go home to get some rest too. I have something I need to do before going on home." The perfect said as he laid the unconscious Tsuna down onto the futon.

"Alright… don't stay too long, it can be bad for your health." Kusakabe uttered as he took off for the night.

The perfect shot him a look before turning back to the matter at hand. Before he got started, Kyouya locked the door so that nobody could come charging in and accuse him of doing something he wasn't. Hibari walked over to the futon and proceeded to pull it out into more of a bed than a couch. Then he pulled of Tsuna's shirt and the young vongola's breathing became more agitated.

Kyouya growled something inaudibly before continuing. The perfect pulled over the first-aid kit that he had brought here a few months back when he had accidentally cut himself on a loose screw. Hibari pulled out some burn cream and carefully wiped it onto Tsuna's burns. After that, he removed the Vongola's pants grudgingly and put the burn cream on those burns. As Tsuna's breathing became even shallower, there was only one thing left to do. The raven haired male grabbed the nearest blanket and laid it over the shaking amber-eyed mafia boss. Nothing but another's body heat could restore Tsuna's lost heat faster, so Kyouya climbed under the blanket and pulled the young Vongola into a close hug…

().()

And with that… We all wonder what's going to happen when Tsuna wakes up. Will the night go on, or will the raven leave his post early? Look to the next upcoming chapter for more fluff!


	3. Chapter 3

_******PLEASE READ!**** :**__** Sorry for the late update and short chapter… I was busy preparing for Easter dinner and worrying about semi to get a full chapter in. There's this guy I like that I want to take to semi, but we are just friends… If anyone wants to help me devise up a letter to give him, please PM me! Thanks for staying patient this last week or so. **____** Remember to review and someone please help me with my problem! If my problem is fixed fast, I might even throw in an early update since all the pressure would be gone then!**_

Kyouya had fallen into a light sleep while trying to transfer over some of his body heat. Tsuna woke up a little while later feeling as if he had fallen from an eight story building and then was smashed against a steel wall twenty times. There was warmness surrounding the Vongola boss as he soon realized where he was. The raven's hair covered his face as Tsuna meekly looked up to see the perfect asleep.

Tsuna had to try hard not to jump away from the raven in fear of being bitten to death. He enjoyed the heat that radiated off of the perfect, but was afraid of getting too close. Suddenly Hibari stirred in his sleep. He mumbled something inaudibly before pulling the amber-eyed mafia boss closer. Tsuna thought that Kyouya looked kind of cute when he was sleeping and not in "bite" mode.

Kusakabe had come to school this morning to make sure that Kyouya had actually gone home. When he tried the door, it was locked and there was no answer. Tsuna heard the brisk knock and began to spas. Hibari awoke to the tweeting of Hibird and the continuous knocking. He then realized that Tsuna had awoken before him and that the flames that had surrounded him earlier were no longer there.

A hand wrapped around the Vongola boss's mouth and he squeaked lightly. The knocking became more brisk and was followed by Kusakabe yelling to open the door. With one hand around Tsuna's mouth and the other wrapped around the smaller male's body, Kyouya sat up with an annoyed look on his face. The raven growled irritatingly and unconsciously pulled the amber-eyed Vongola closer.

"Hibari-san, I know you are still in there. Why didn't you go home last night?" Kusakabe asked as he stopped knocking on the door.

"I fell asleep and you just disturbed my sleep. Prepare to be bitten to death when I wake up more!" Hibari barked back and Kusakabe quickly took off.

Tsuna was still stripped of his shirt and pants, and he finally realized it. Kyouya still growled irritatingly at the now-deserted door. Vongola Decimo looked up from his spot smashed up against Kyouya's chest. His breathing pattern suddenly changed as he started to panic again now that the raven was awake. Hibari had left his tonfas on the floor beside Tsuna's discarded, still-wet clothes. So when he looked down to see the amber-eyed Vongola's large eyes, there was nothing to reach for.

"Don't be thinking anything stupid or I WILL bite you to death." Hibari growled.

"Hiiie! I'm not thinking about anything, I swear!" Tsuna replied quickly.

"Good…" Kyouya uttered before falling back to sleep against the young Vongola.

"Hibari…" Tsuna called out weakly as the raven's weight pushed against him.

There was something outright weird going on with Hibari. His breathing quickened and the raven became suddenly warmer. Kyouya had managed to get the fever that had originally belonged to Tsuna. Without any other options left, Tsuna laid the raven back down and hurried to put his clothes back on. The perfect laid there disheveled from his earlier sleep with a little extra skin showing at the edge of his shirt.

Tsuna blushed slightly at Kyouya's state and mentally slapped himself for doing so. Hibari's shirt soon became wet with his sweat as the fever raged on. The amber-eyed Vongola boss had to remove it and the action made his flushed face turn redder. He wasn't exactly sure of why his body was acting this way, but it felt oddly normal to him. Kyouya managed to wake up long enough to see the crimson color that powdered his face. Tsuna looked his way when the raven sat up slowly.

"You got a fever too, don't you?" Hibari asked as he reached a hand out toward the Vongola's colored cheeks.

Tsuna just nodded in response as the raven pulled him closer, making the crimson color turn the color of a sunset. While not feeling well, Hibari wanted something smaller and softer than himself. The only thing in the room that was close enough and that fit the description was the smaller male in front of him. Kyouya pulled Tsuna into a hug and muttered something in his ear.

"Don't leave me…" Hibari whispered in the other male's ear.

"Okay…" Tsuna agreed to the raven's wish without a second though.

().()

Kyouya awoke to the early rays of sun coming through the window of the discipline committee's office. He was holding onto something small and warm, pulling it closer in response to the bright light. The object shifted slightly in his grasp. Hibari's eyes opened wide and a light dusting of pink spread across the raven's cheeks when he realized that it was Tsuna that he was holding. Tsuna was still asleep and hadn't even awakened yet.

The perfect jumped off of the futon and actually let his well-kept posture falter. Hibari let out a little screech as he realized that he had been holding the young Vongola closely. Tsuna shifted comfortably and the raven made a break for the door. Before he could safely reach it and disappear, he remembered that his tonfas were beside the futon. Kyouya growled in response as Tsuna sat up, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. There was no way out of the corner that Kyouya had backed himself into now.


End file.
